koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Edit Characters (Samurai Warriors)/Weapons
Here is a collection of weapons used by edit characters in the Samurai Warriors series. Weapons introduced in Chronicles can be found in the protagonist's weapon page. Samurai Warriors Edit Katana Fifth Weapon Acquisition * Scenario: Battle of Nagashino * Requirements: Take Nagashino Castle, defeat the enemy ambush while trying to keep Nobufusa alive in the mean while. Then let Hanzo take Nagashino Castle so that Katsuyori will withdraw to the south. (note: Nobufusa must stay alive until Katsuyori's retreat, and he must be the only allied officer still alive except for Yukimura, Kunoichi and Katsuyori.) Edit Spear Fifth Weapon Acquisition * Scenario: Siege of Osaka (Summer) * Requirements: Complete all the main missions, and then enters the Tokugawa camp before Yukimura does. The soldiers carrying the weapon will appear in the south-west and move east. Edit Naginata Fifth Weapon Acquisition * Scenario: Battle of Okehazama * Requirements: Defeat all the enemy officers (including Toshiie and Hideyoshi) before Nobunaga reaches the Imagawa camp. The bearers of the weapon will appear right outside the Oda camp. Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Edit Katana Sixth Weapon Acquisition * Scenario: Siege of Ueda Castle * Requirements: When inside the castle, find and defeat Kunoichi on each floor (twice on the first, second and fourth floor and once on the third floor). Upon being defeated for good, she will drop the sword. Edit Spear Sixth Weapon Acquisition * Scenario: Battle of Kawanakajima * Requirements: Assist the secondary force as they make their way down from Mount Saijyo, all without losing allied officers. The supply team carrying the weapon will appear from the summit of Mount Saijo and head east. Edit Naginata Sixth Weapon Acquisition * Scenario: Siege of Osaka (lower path) * Requirements: Complete the first two tasks. When Yukimura begins his charge against the Tokugawa camp, let him score 200 KO and defeat Tadayo Okudo. Then defeat Yukimura and after the Tokugawa's assault the supply team will appear from the central-eastern base and head west. Samurai Warriors 2: Empires Edit Katana Edit Spear Edit Naginata Samurai Warriors: Katana Katana 'Fourth Weapon Acquisition' :Scenario: Savior :Stage: Flowers of the Saika - Beauty Behind Bars Method: Complete the hidden treasure subplot, and leave the storehouse; Goemon should appear, kill him. Conditions: (to confirm) *You mustn't talk to Goemon beforehand (located in the southwest room). *You must possess the blueprints (don't trade it to the ninjas). *You must destroy all the explosive barrels in the armory. Subplot method: #Talk to the peasant in the second southwest room. #Find the armory key by killing the fire ninja. #'Don't' approach the second cell too close, as you might find yourself blocked. #Go to the armory (southeast room). #Kill Gonnosuke. #Go to the storehouse. #Destroy all the treasure boxes. Advice: *The use of a Magatama, Shadow Swords, Elixir and Sacred Water is recommended. Spear 'Fourth Weapon Acquisition' :Scenario: Unification :Stage: The Battle for Sakai - For the People Method: You must finish 14 requests, including defeating Ishida Mitsunari and Goemon; detail below. The requests: Only the ladies in blue gives you quests (plus two soldiers), the others may give you some advice. *'Initially available': On the West on the beach, there is a tower to destroy; it takes several hits. *'Initially available': In the western part of the village, a woman is being assaulted; you have to kill the bandits in time. *'Initially available': On the South Est part of the village, a mother asks you to find her daughter. *'Initially available': On the bridge, a soldier requests for help to lower the bridge; a sort of "minigame" ensues. *'After lowering the bridge': A lady will ask you to deliver the meal of her husband (a race against time ensues). *'After delivering the meal', her husband will ask you to deliver her something; go see her back. *'Between the First and the Second request*': In the North East dead-end, an old lady can be found, talk to her and leave her. She will come to thank you immediately afterwards. *'After two requests*': On the South East part of the beach, a running man challenges you to a (very small) race. *'After three requests*': In the middle of the village, a lady asks you to find her missing cat; simply climb the ladder (North, in the left of the "bigger block"). *'After four requests*': In front of the main gates, a sniper challenges you to kill a ninja from distance. You have the "Hidden Shot"* action and the ninja stops himself in front of the door for a few seconds. *'Between the Forth and the Eighth request*': a woman asks you to kill some bandits in the middle of five running ladies without killing the latter. *'After all the aforementioned quests (and some time)*', a lady appears in front of the sniper, and asks you to kill a ninja running across the village. *'When there is no more requests available', you are informed that Toyotomi's forces arrived and asks you for help at the port; you will fight Mitsunari. *'Finally', if you completed all the missions, a lady will inform you that a "Great Thief" is in town, and asks you if you want to go after him; you will simply find Goemon in the western dead-end, talk to him and kill him. (To confirm: finding all the treasures is necessary to trigger this event) * Data to confirm. Advice: *For the "bridge minigame", it might be useful to follow the outlines of the drawings, and/or to use a Magatama. Hammer 'Fourth Weapon Acquisition' :Scenario: Ascendancy :Stage: Nobunaga Unites the Land - A Conqueror is Born Method: #(to confirm) Choose to fight Shimazu Yoshihiro. #During the fight against Fuma Kotaro, Goemon will appear; kill him. Spinning Blades 'Fourth Weapon Acquisition' :Scenario: Stealth :Stage: Rescue of Kawagoe Castle - To the Gardens Method: You must complete the mission in less than 1:30. Goemon will then appear before you, kill him. Bow 'Fourth Weapon Acquisition' :Scenario: Ascendancy :Stage: Incident at Honnōji - Bamboo Scramble Method: #Find and take all the treasures. #Take the West way* in the last path, directly leading to Honnoji. #Finally, Goemon will appear with a golden aura; defeat him. *Taking the East way will trigger an ambush instead, but you can still trigger Goemon's appearance with the other way. Advice: Some NPCs might help you during this stage, each marked with an arrow above their head: *An old lady, in the North path, that gives you a map. *An allied soldier, in the East of the stage, gives you a "shortcut" to access to Honnoji. (However, it's not the way where you will find Goemon.) *An allied ninja, located in the second western dead-end, will give you the spot of each treasure. Note that talking to those NPCs isn't necessary to win the weapon. Rifle 'Fourth Weapon Acquisition' :Scenario: Swordsman :Stage: A Tale of Sky - Deadly Shot Method: Defeat 100 people during the rifle mission; then Goemon will appear, kill him. Advice: Using the Nagatama and the Shadow Blades items may help. Cannon 'Fourth Weapon Acquisition' :Scenario: Savior :Stage: The Conquest of Kyushu - Setting the Bait Boomerang 'Fourth Weapon Acquisition' :Scenario: Stealth :Stage: Rebellion at Odawara - March of Strength Method: During the boomerang mission, you must score at least 100 K.O. Goemon will appear with the "post-100KO" wave. The Nagatama may be required to achieve the objective. Note that Goemon will also appear before the boomerang mission, but without the 4th weapon; don't worry, the objective is not loss. Samurai Warriors 3 Edit Katana Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Sekigahara (Western Army) Edit Spear Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Siege of Osaka (Tokugawa Army) Edit Naginata Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Hasedō Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden Edit Katana Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Conquest of Odawara (Toyotomi Army) Edit Spear Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Shizugatake (Shibata Army) Edit Naginata Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Yamazaki (Akechi Army) Samurai Warriors 4 Edit Katana Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Hasedō (Legend of Tōhoku - Free Mode) Edit Spear Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Hasedō (Legend of the Uesugi - Free Mode) Edit Naginata Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Oshi Castle (Legend of Kantō - Free Mode) Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 Edit Katana Fourth Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Fifth Weapon Acquisition *'Requirements:' Obtain fourth weapon, then buy from the Castle Mode shop for 20,000 points. Edit Spear Fourth Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Fifth Weapon Acquisition *'Requirements:' Obtain fourth weapon, then buy from the Castle Mode shop for 20,000 points. Edit Naginata Fourth Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Fifth Weapon Acquisition *'Requirements:' Obtain fourth weapon, then buy from the Castle Mode shop for 20,000 points. Samurai Warriors 4-II Edit Katana Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Incident at Honnōji (Free Mode) Edit Spear Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Masamune's 1st Battle (Free Mode) Edit Naginata Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: 2nd Battle of Ueda Castle (Story of a Promise - Free Mode) Category:Weapons